Vocation
by Albane
Summary: ONESHOT, réponse au défi du PoneyFringant! Un repas dans une auberge


ONE-SHOT

Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur un repas dans une auberge.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Apéritif :**

C'était jour de paye aujourd'hui, chez le Maréchal Ferrand de Bree et Jasper en était encore plus ravi que d'habitude. Hier, la fille avait été prise comme apprentie chez la tailleuse et pour fêter l'événement, ce soir, il ferait une surprise à toute sa petite famille en l'emmenant au restaurant. La femme n'aurait pas à faire la cuisine et la fille la vaisselle. En plus, ça serait la première fois que le petit mettrait les pieds dans un restaurant.

Ce soir-là, il attendit que les filles commencent à mettre la table et leur annonça. :

« Ne mettez pas la table ! Ce soir, il n'y a pas besoin ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda la femme.

« Parce que je vous emmène au restaurant pour fêter la prise de la fille comme apprentie ! »

Il s'était attendu à une explosion de joie de la part des deux filles et du gosse et s'arrêta, haletant, guettant de ses yeux brillants la réaction de sa femme et de sa fille. Mais il n'y eut que le gamin qui poussa un cri de joie.

« Ah non, Jasper, pas aujourd'hui ! » fit fermement la femme en continuant à poser les verres.

« Demain, si tu veux ! » fit la gamine, plus conciliante.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Il ne pouvait pas cacher sa déception et sa désillusion.

« Parce que le repas est déjà tout préparé et qu'il est hors de question de gâcher tout ça ! » répondit la femme.

Une bouffée de colère envahit Jasper. Ils n'avaient pas dû aller au restaurant deux fois en seize ans de mariage, dont une fois le jour-même de celui-ci, et elle, là, elle disait non !

« Allez ! Dehors ! Tout le monde dehors ! C'est encore moi qui décide ici ! J'ai dit qu'on allait au restaurant, alors, on y va ! »

Et quinze minutes après, ils arrivaient en vue du restaurant de Bree. La femme boudait ostensiblement et la fille ne desserrait pas les dents. Le petit sautillait devant eux, tout joyeux lui au moins.

Jasper passa devant lui pour entrer le premier et le gosse se rangea derrière, avec sa mère et sa sœur.

« Bonjour, on est quatre. »

De lointains souvenirs du jour de son mariage et du jour où ils étaient aller au restaurant pour féliciter la femme d'avoir donné un héritier mâle, lui soufflaient que, même si c'était visible, il fallait annoncer combien on était.

« Vous faites partie de la noce ? » demanda poliment le serveur.

« Euh, non ! »

« Ah ! Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, monsieur, mais ce soir, le restaurant est réservé pour un mariage ! »

« Ah ! »

Il recula en s'excusant et dehors la femme lui adressant un regard plein de « qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! »

« C'est pas grave ! » fit-il pour se donner une contenance et pour le gosse.

« Peut-être demain ! » répéta la fille.

« Non, on va bien trouver une auberge ouverte ! »

« Une auberge, maintenant ! » murmura la femme.

Jasper préféra ne pas répondre et se dirigea vers la rue principale de Bree.

**Hors d'œuvre :**

La seule auberge qui n'était pas complète n'était pas la plus belle, ni la plus raffinée, mais au moins il n'avait pas perdu la face. Le petit, assis sur le banc à côté de lui, les mains entre les genoux se décrochait presque la tête pour regarder tout autour de lui. La fille étudiait le menu avec circonspection et la femme semblait avoir décidé que ses pommes de terre à l'eau auraient de toutes façons été meilleures que tout ce que pouvait contenir la carte.

La fille devant lui releva soudain la tête et Jasper la vit devenir toute blanche, puis toute rouge et piquer du nez dans son menu. Il releva la tête et vit alors quel était le problème. Les serveuses –deux naviguaient dans la pièce- avaient exactement…

« Oh, regarde, Odile, elles ont les même robes que toi ! »

Brave gamin !

« Elles n'ont pas l'air pressées ! Ca fait au moins dix minutes qu'on est là ! » fit-il remarquer pour enchaîner rapidement.

« On dirait que personne ne nous a encore vu ! » fit remarquer la femme.

C'était la première phrase presque gentille qu'elle disait et Jasper lui sourit. Puis il se tourna d'un air avenant vers une serveuse quand elle passa près et leva doucement la main. Mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, incapable de trouver une seule parole susceptible de retenir la jeune fille qui s'éloignait. Et puis, ce fut très vite trop tard, elle était passée.

Une dizaine de minutes après (ou bien dix heures), les voisins eux-même commençaient à trouver la situation amusante. Certains étaient arrivés après eux et étaient déjà servis. Un voisin donna même un des petits pains de sa table au gosse avec un sourire complice.

« On devrait se lever et repartir ! Ca leur apprendrait ! » fit la fille.

« Oh non ! J'ai faim ! » fit le gosse qui était pourtant le seul à avoir déjà mangé, la miche donnée en l'occurrence.

« Fais quelque chose, Jasper ! » fit la femme.

« Bon ! »

Il tapa fermement les deux mains sur la table et se leva.

**Plat Principal :**

Jasper marcha d'un pas décidé vers le comptoir. Derrière celui-ci, un serveur, dos à la salle, s'activait à essuyer des chopes. Mais Jasper avait décide de se montrer ferme.

« Monsieur, cela fait vingt min…Monsieur ? »

L'autre se n'était pas retourné et ne semblait pas plus distrait que s'il n'avait rien entendu et Jasper se sentit déstabilisé.

« Monsieur ? »

L'autre lâche un profond soupir, se retourna et cingla son torchon sur le comptoir au lieu de le poser.

« Oui ? »

« Ma famille et moi voudrions passer commande ! »

« Hé ben, faut attendre ! » répliqua l'autre ! »

« Mais nous attendons depuis vingt minutes ! » s'exclama Jasper.

« Ho hey, Monsieur, faut pas l'prendre sur ce ton-là ! »

Ca ne servait à rien de foncer dans une dispute.

« Bon, nous somme là-bas ! »

Il se retourna et lui désigna sa table.

« Je sais bien ! » fit l'autre, mais Jasper était déjà reparti.

Toutefois, cinq minutes après, une des serveuses se planta devant eux avec un déhanché fort peu raffiné.

« Alors ? Vous avez choisi ? »

« Oui, je crois que l'on a bien eu le temps ! » fit la femme avec un sourire hypocrite.

« C'est toi, la nouvelle qui commence demain ? » demanda soudainement la serveuse à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle désignait du menton Odile. Celle-ci releva le sien et fit d'une voix claire :

« Non, moi je travaille chez la tailleuse ! Pas dans une auberge ! »

« T'as l'uniforme, pourtant ! »

« J'ai cru remarquer ! » fit la fille d'un ton acide.

« Bon alors, nous aimerions un tournedos, des lasagnes, une omelette aux lardons et une quiche ? »

« Y'a plus de lardons, pour l'omelette ! » fit la serveuse d'un ton lassé.

Tous regardèrent le petit –qui avait tant rêvé de son omelette aux lardons depuis vingt-cinq minutes- mais celui-ci fit d'un ton enjoué :

« C'est pas grave ! »

« Bien, le tournedos, saignant, bleu ou bien cuit ? »

« Saignant ! » précisa la fille comme si elle était ravie d'associer le terme « saignant »et la serveuse.

« Merci ! »

Elle finit de griffonner ça dans son carnet et fit demi-tour.

**Fromage :**

Là, ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Mais ce qui se passa n'était véritablement ce qu'ils attendaient. Tout d'abord, une des personnes qui semblaient ne faire qu'un avec le bar se redressa brutalement, renversa sa chaise et se mit à courir vers la sortie, avec les deux mains crispées sur la bouche.

Mais il n'arriva pas assez vite à la porte et un bruit fort peu appétissant de cascade d'eau résonna dans l'auberge, entre deux toux, sur son corps plié en deux. La fille pinça les lèvres si fort que cela fit plisser son nez et la femme porta une main au cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le monsieur, Maman ? » demanda le petit.

« Il est malade. »

« Il a trop bu, oui ! Alcoolique ! » grogna la fille.

L'homme avait été rejoint par ses compères qui, pas vraiment compatissants, lui donnaient des grandes claques dans le dos en se moquant de lui. Le serveur que Jasper avait dérangé arriva bientôt en grognant et posa –jeta- à ses côtés un seau et un balai. Il repartit rapidement avec de grands airs dégoûtés.

La famille de Jasper ne regarda plus l'homme et ne sut pas vraiment s'il s'était mis au balais à car à ce moment, un grand bruit de ferrailles retentit derrière le bar, de la porte de la cuisine.

« Tombé ! » fit le petit.

Mais sa petite voix fut couverte par un immense rugissement :

« QU EST CE QUI SE PASSE ENCORE ? »

Le silence le plus complet se fit dans la salle et les tables se jetèrent des coups d'œils mi-amusés, mi-inquiets. La voix de stentor continua :

« ENCORE TOI ! MAIS QU EST CE QUE TU AS DANS LE CRANE, PAUVRE IMBECILE ? »

…

« REGARDE MOI CA ! NON MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? C EST TOI QUI PAYES LA BOUFFE , PEUT-ETRE ? T AS VU CE GACHIS ? »

…

HA MAIS TU VAS ME RAMASSER TOUT CA, CRETIN ! ET JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE BOUFFER ! CA T APPRENDRA ! »

Une atmosphère de malaise s'était répandu dans la salle comme un coup de vent et le serveur se précipita. Il claqua la porte entre la salle et la cuisine, mais on entendit encore :

« QUOI ? TU T ES BRULE ? QUE VEUX TU QUE CA ME FASSE ? C EST BIEN FAIT POUR TOI ! »

Le silence revint. Ou tout du moins, il ne fut plus possible de comprendre ce qu'hurlait le chef sur ce qui devait être un jeune apprenti maladroit. Bientôt la jeune serveuse qui avait pris leur commande jaillit de sa cuisine avec deux plats sur chaque bras. C'était bel et bien pour eux cette fois, et ils la regardèrent venir tous les quatre avec des regards d'envies pour les plats qu'ils attendaient depuis trente minutes.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant eux, Jasper remarqua qu'elle avait l'air toute chamboulé et il le comprit très bien. Il n'avait fait qu'encore le chef et déjà il était impressionné. Sans un mot, le visage complètement fermé, elle distribua les plats.

Elle posa devant le tournedos devant la fille et heureusement qu'il devait être saignant parce qu'il semblant fait de cuir. Devant le gamin, elle déposa une omelette qui avait l'air tout a fait appétissante, mais qui avait des curieux points noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda subitement la femme en désignant l'omelette.

« Une omelette aux champignons, Madame ! »

« Mais il n'a jamais demandé ça ! Il a demandé une omelette aux lardons et vous lui avez dit qu'il n'y avait plus de lardons ! Mais on ne vous a pas demandé de remplacer ça par des champignons ! »

« Je suis désolée ! C'est très bon ! Il ne le regrettera pas, je vous assure ! »

« Oh que si ! Je vous assure moi, qu'il le regretterait ! » grinça la femme.

Elle foudroya la jeune fille des yeux et s'emparant de l'assiette du gosse, elle commença a dépouiller l'omelette du moindre bout de champignon. La serveuse la regarda faire l'air perdu et Jasper, pris de pitié, précisa :

« Il est allergique aux champignons ! »

« Oh… je suis désolée ! »

Et elle s'en fut.

**Dessert :**

Jasper soupira, la mort dans l'âme. Jamais un repas au restaurant n'avait été un tel fiasco ! Il aurait peut-être du écouter sa femme et sa fille et remettre la sortie au lendemain. Ce qui lui brisait le plus le cœur, c'était ce que devait penser le gosse. C'était la première fois qu'il allait au restaurant, enfin à l'auberge, et voilà ce que ça avait donné ! Il ne voudrait sûrement plus jamais y retourner !

Quand il alla payer, il manqua en plus de s'étouffer en voyant le prix. Celui-ci dépassait de cinq pièces ce qu'il avait prévu pour payer. Et comme il ne les avait pas sur lui…

« Vous mettrez ça sur le compte de Jasper Poiredebeurrée, chez le Maréchal Ferrand ! »

Le serveur acquiesça sans sourire et Jasper sentit qu'on lui tirait la veste. Il baissa les yeux vers le gamin :

« Oui ? Je suis désolé, je t'y remmènerais et tu verras que ça se passera mieux ! »

« Nan, c'était super, Papa, tu sais ! Vraiment ! j'ai adoré ! Et… »

« Et ? »

« Et je crois que plus tard, je veux travailler dans une auberge ! »

« Oh, Prosper ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus !


End file.
